Return of the Dragons
by Theking5033
Summary: What would happen if Issei actually unlocked his boosted gear before he became a devil? What if he met Akeno before he became a devil? Well look no further, you may just find your answer! Issei H.xAkeno H., Issei x Rias G., Issei x Harem
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Return of the Dragons

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Draig)**

 **[Albion]**

*I do not own High School DxD or any of the characters.

 _(Ise POV)_

My memories are all kind of fuzzy from my early life. I can't really remember anything before I tapped into my powers. There is one thing that sticks out in my mind, a memory burned deep inside the reaches of my dark past:

*FLASHBACK*

"Issei honey, wake up, today is your birthday! You won't be able to have any cake or play with your friends if you don't get up!"

"I'm up mommy; I'll be downstairs in just a few minutes."

Today is my fifth birthday. In a few hours I'll be celebrating with my friends and family. I'll be eating cake and playing with my friends in the bouncy houses that my parents rented. Life couldn't be better. I quickly get dressed in a red t-shirt, some khaki shorts, and sneakers with flashing red lights that light up every time I take a step. I close the door to my bedroom and head downstairs into the kitchen of my family's home. We live in a small town in Japan, its called Kuoh town.

"Good morning Ise! How is my big boy? Are you excited to see all of your friends?" my mother says.

"Good morning mommy! Good morning daddy! I'm so excited for today; all my friends will be there. I can't wait to see Irina, Matsuda, and Motohoma, we are going to have a blast on the bouncy houses!" I reply back.

"5 years old, you're growing up so fast my son. I have something I want to give you before your party." My father says.

"Oh dear can't it wait until the party?" my mom states.

"Nonsense, what is life without a little fun in it?" my father replies in turn.

"Ohhhhh! What is it daddy?! Please mommy, can I have it now?"

My father gives me a small box. It is no bigger than a box you would put a ring in. It was carefully wrapped in red wrapping paper. I can see my father staring at me so I start to tear open the package that my father wrapped with love. As I open the box I peer inside and see a red dragon figurine inside. It is made of glass and I can tell that the toy was crafted with exquisite detail. The scales of the dragon were etched into the glass in a very methodical way. The face of the dragon was even more detailed. You could see by the definition of the eyes and teeth that it took the artisan who made the piece a great deal of time to create it. At the end of the dragon's tail there was a hole going through it.

"Thank you daddy, I love it! It reminds me of Draig, but why is there a hole in it though?" I ask.

My father chuckles "That Issei, is so we can put this chain through it. Think of it as a necklace."

I always loved dragons. They are my favorite things in the whole wide world. While other children were playing with trucks and dolls, I played with my dragon toys. My favorite toy was a red dragon, who I named Draig. I didn't know at the time why I felt so drawn to that toy or where I even came up with that name for it. I put my necklace on and sit down for breakfast.

"Issei, it looks like your guests are starting to arrive, let's go out and greet them and then you can go have some fun." My mother says.

"Ok mommy"

The party went great. I got lots of presents and got to have so much fun with all of my friends. I bounced on the bounce houses with Irina. I watched the magic show with Matsuda and Motohama. And I blew out all of my birthday candles as my mother and father took pictures for the family photo album. It was a great day and before I knew, it was over and my mother and father were tucking me into bed for the night.

"Thank you mommy and daddy for such a great birthday party, today is a day I surely won't forget. I love you both so much."

"Issei, you're very welcome. We love you as well!" my mother replies.

"Goodnight my son, we will see you in the morning." Says my father.

I drift to sleep still wearing my necklace and huge smile on my face. Little did I know that in a few hours my life would change forever.

I awake with a start, someone has me over their shoulder, but I can't see who it is. They have a mask on and are wearing clothes that reminded me of the yakuza. We approach downstairs where both my mother and father are. They are in their pajamas and are on their knees. My mother starts crying as soon as she sees me. The person who was carrying me suddenly drops me next to them. Standing in front of me are three huge men with ski masks on and they're wearing yakuza clothing and all of them are wielding guns. Two of them have assault rifles and one has a handgun of some kind. All of them are easily over 6 feet tall.

The one wielding the pistol begins to speak in a cold voice that sends chills up my spine.

"Now Mr. Hyoudou, where is our money? You know our boss doesn't like late payments"

"Please, I'll have your money soon, just don't hurt my family." My father says in a panicked tone.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt them as long as you pay up." The man replies with a cold grin.

"I just need more time, please I'm begging you!"

My mother cries out "You can do what you want to me and my husband, but please don't hurt our son."

The man strikes my mother across the face with his gun. "Shut up bitch, I'll do whatever I damn well please. You aren't in a position to be negotiating anything.

"Mommy!" I cry.

"Well, since you obviously don't have our money, I guess it is time to wash our hands of the situation. I'm going to make your son watch as I kill both you, and then after your lifeless carcasses can't do anything, I am going to murder your son in the slowest way imaginable. Maybe I'll flay him alive, or maybe I will set him on fire and put it out until he perishes, or maybe I will drown him and revive him over and over until his little lungs can't take it anymore." The man says with a sinister smile.

All of a sudden one of the men with assault rifles grabs me and holds my eyes open. I watch as my parents be killed execution style, first my mother, then my father.

The men begin to laugh uncontrollably at me sobbing over my parents lifeless bodies.

"Now kid, what's it going to be, flaying, burning, or drowning"

The men begin to take pleasure in the fact that they had just killed my parents. Then the atmosphere changes, the men are no longer laughing, the rage in my heart is unstoppable. A red dragon arm appears on my arm.

 **(Welsh Dragon Boosted Gear)**

 **(My name is Draig, I am the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emporer! I've been calling to you Issei. I'm sorry that this has caused me to awaken, let me help you to avenge your fallen loved ones!)**

"What is this shit! Who is this kid?" the handgun wielder responds.

 **(He's the current Red Dragon Emporer and holder of one of the 13 longinus wielders with the boosted gear. And this shit, as you say is your last day on this planet.)**

 **(Explosion)**

All of a sudden the men disappear and the house is nearly destroyed.

"Draig?"

 **(Issei, I'm sorry for your loss, partner.)**

The next few days were a blur, the police came and went. We buried my parents. And my grandmother came to live with me. My life changed forever that day, I thought fate had dealt me the hand that would put me in the ground beside my parents. It would be a few years before I learned that out of tragedy would come redemption and new life.

*End Flashback*

That was the day I truly awakened. I Issei Hyoudou became the Red Dragon Emporer.

"Issei, it's time for school child, come down for breakfast!" my grandmother yells.

'Right, I forgot, I transferred schools to be with Motohama and Matsuda. They say the girl to guy ratio is off the charts, and apparently the babes there have gigantic milk jugs.'

"I'm coming grandmother!" I reply

(Be careful Ise, I have a feeling that today is going to be interesting.)

"I'll be careful Draig, I have you after all!"

(HAHAHA, I know partner…. I still worry though. We always seem to get into a tight spot, when that memory starts to resurface.)

"Thanks Draig, I'll be fine."

I put on my necklace and grab my briefcase and head out the door.

(Akeno POV)

Akeno is sound asleep, dreaming of memories long forgotten.

"H-H-Hey Ise, do you think you and I will be friends forever?" Akeno asks shyly.

"Of course Akeno, you're my best friend in the whole wide world. I could never dream about a world without you." Issei replies

"Can I tell you something?"

"For you Akeno, you can tell me anything!"

The ten year old Akeno blushes, "Have you ever heard of a fallen angel?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them but I don't know much about them."

Akeno then begins to tell him about the fallen angels who fell from heaven.

"Wow, that's interesting Akeno, you sure know a lot!"

"Ise, what if I told you I was a fallen angel?"

Issei seems confused, but he responds to her question with confidence "I wouldn't think any different of you Akeno. You'll always be my best friend."

She shows him a warm smile and then she shows him her wings.

"WOW! That's amazing; your wings are so beautiful, just like you!"

"Ise, you're so kind, I haven't experienced this kind of kindness since my mother was murdered…"

"Akeno, I'm sorry. I can relate, my parents were both murdered too…"

Akeno looks shocked at the sudden admission from her friend Ise.

"But that was the day I found out about Draig." Ise says to a confused Akeno.

Issei then activates his boosted gear.

"Issei that is a sacred gear….."

"I know, the day my parents died it awoken. I was shocked, but this is my sacred gear. It's the boosted gear with the spirit of the welsh dragon, Draig. It is one of the 13 longinus."

"Ise, that is so cool. You really are an interesting boy."

All of a sudden the dream changes and Issei drifts away.

"At last, we have found the shame of the Himejima clan! Time to die Akeno!"

Akeno wakes in a cold sweat. It's morning and time for school at Kuoh academy. She takes a warm shower and gets ready for school. She goes downstairs to have some breakfast. A girl with crimson hair and the exact same uniform as her is waiting and drinking tea and munching on a bagel.

"Akeno, did you have another nightmare? I could hear you screaming, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Rias. It was the same dream."

"I wonder why they have been happening the last few days. I feel that something strange is about to happen."

"I sensed the same thing Rias. The worst part of my dream though is when he disappears. I miss him so much, he was my best friend. I haven't seen him in almost seven years. I wonder if he would even remember me." Akeno says with a sad face.

Rias replies, "Akeno, I'm sure he does. I bet you will see him again someday, and then maybe you two could reunite."

"You're right Rias, this is why you are my other best friend!'

"Good, now let's head to school."

Little did Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory know, their worlds were about to change…for the better.

Author's Notes:

To anyone who may be reading this: Thank You! This is my first official fan fiction story and I hope you guys liked it. I plan on making this into my first series; I have lots of good ideas for the plotline of my story. I know I may not be a great writer quite yet, but I hope that through experience I can become better. Leave me a review or message me with advice you may have.

If you can't tell I'm a big fan of Akeno and Rias as Issei's love interests, probably a harem ending, but I like the two 'big sisters' the best for Issei.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Blood

Return of the Dragons

Chapter 2: Bad Blood

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Draig)**

 **[Albion]**

*I do not own High School DxD or any of the characters.

(Issei POV)

'So, Ddraig what's on the schedule for today?'

 **(Well, partner. After school, you have to get in contact with Chiron. He has your new training regimen in order. Last time I spoke to him he said that you were getting quite accustomed to the sword he gave you. He wants you to continue to strive for perfection with your sword techniques. Although, you have made it known that your power in battle is unrivaled, mastering the finesse of swordsmanship will benefit you greatly in the battle against the white one. So will that Greek Blessing, if you can learn to fully control it. )**

'I understand Ddraig.'

I guess I should explain. Chiron, is my teacher, he's trained many great heroes from Greek Mythology. Many amazing warriors, both modern and archaic have learned under his tutelage. I have been training with him every break from school since the incident with Akeno seven years ago. He and Ddraig go way back, so he was chomping at the bit to have the opportunity to train one of the legendary Heavenly Dragons. He gave me the sword that I carry and taught me to wield it with the heart of a warrior. Its name is Δρακόντιες φλόγα in Greek, but it translates to Draconic Flame. It's a long sword that taps into my draconic powers and produces a flame that can even melt tungsten if I will it to. As for the blessing…we'll get to that later.

As I am going over my schedule with Ddraig, who just so happens to be my personal secretary when we aren't in combat, a busty babe in a red maid cosplay approaches me.

"Would you like a flyer?" the maid asks.

Me being the horny teenage I am, I reply with "I'll take anything from a chick as hot as you are!"

The maid giggles at my response and hands me a flyer with a strange insignia on it. It reminds me of something people would sacrifice a virgin on… After saying goodbye to the beautiful woman I place the flyer in the pocket of my jacket and continue on my way to school.

Ten minutes later I'm crossing the bridge and walking on to the campus of Kuoh academy. At the gate there are two boys standing there. The taller one with a shaved haircut is Matsuda and the shorter one with glasses is Motohama. These are my two best friends in the whole world. I grew up with them.

"Ise, what's up man?"

"Oh, hey Matsuda, how are you?"

"I'm good now that my best bud is finally here!"

"Ise, I'm almost certain that you are going to love it here. Stone cold foxes as far as the eye can see. And after school, there is a private show, which will provide you with the necessary..ehem…stimulation for the gentleman's folder." Motohama says with a wink and an evil smile.

"Point acknowledged, Motohama. Is what they say true? Are the majority of the girls' cards carrying members of the tig ol' bitty committee?

My perverted friends could only respond with a deviant smile.

(Rias POV)

Akeno and I arrive at the school early to take care of some business in the Occult Research Clubroom. We were getting ready to go to class, when suddenly Akeno stops.

"Rias, you know what, I don't think I will go to class today. I'm not really feeling well; I think I'll just stay in the meeting room until club activity tonight."

"Ok, Akeno. I'll inform your teachers and get the lessons for you."

"Thank you Rias."

And with that I was off to class. As I was exiting the old school house, Koneko and Yuuto are waiting for me.

"Good morning Koneko and Kiba, how are you two today?"

Both respond with "Good morning, President."

"Shall we walk to class together?"

Both Kiba and Koneko begin to follow me into the new school building. As we're walking down the hallway, I get bumped by a boy in a red t-shirt underneath an open school blazer, my books go flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you." the boy says.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine accidents happen." I say with a smile.

'He's kinda cute, but what is this aura around him? He doesn't seem to be malignant, but he seems incredibly powerful.'

He picks up my books and hands them to me. 'I wonder why his nose is bleeding.'

"I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"You're fine, I should have paid more attention to where I was going."

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Issei Hyoudou, most people call me Ise though. I'm a second year and today is my first day."

"It's nice to meet you Ise, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm a third year and the president of the Occult Research Club."

It seems as if the second year perverted duo is waiting on him.

"Rias, I'll keep that in mind. Sorry for disturbing you Rias-Senpai, maybe I'll see you around sometime" he says while giving me a smile.

"Same to you Ise." I smile back.

As he walks away I lean over to Koneko and speak to her.

"Did you sense the aura around that boy?"

Koneko nods.

Kiba interrupts "He seems nice Rias."

"Noted Yuuto, however I would like you and Koneko to follow him for a few days, theres something I've taken a liking too." Rias says with a grin on her face.

(Issei POV)

*After School*

'Man Ddraig, today sure was interesting.'

 **(You can say that again partner, well at least running into that girl was interesting.)**

'Dude, did you see the gazongas on that chick. They were enormous. And that hair, it was a crimson color. Red heads sure are hot; I bet she's a freak in the sheets.'

*profuse nose bleed*

 **(Be careful though, she said her name was Gremory.)**

'Gremory, do you mean like one of the 72 pillars of devils?'

(The very same, I think she's the sister of the current Devil King Lucifer. Don't get mixed up in all that drama. It's said she's betrothed to one of the son's from the house of Phoenix.)

'Ddraig, you know how I am with people… I'd only bring them misery. Well, I do need to get rid of this getting close to people complex, I mean I'll never realize my dream if I don't. You know my dream to become….. HAREM KING!'

*insert manly pose*

 **(All I'm saying partner is be careful)**

'I will Ddraig. I'm not a battle maniac like the white one. Damn that Vali, he's always going on and on about our fight, every time we run into him. Can't we just get along, go to a titty bar, and call it good?'

 **(HAHAHAHA….you know he's an ass man.)**

Just then a pretty blonde girl in a nun outfit approaches me. Why is she so nervous?

"Umm… E-Excuse me, hi my name is Asia Argento. I'm new to this town and I don't speak good Japanese. Do you know where the church is?"

"Of course I do. Let me help you." I say in perfect English.

"That is so kind of you, I don't think I caught your name."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, call me Ise though."

"Ise.. That is such a nice name."

Just then a little boy starts crying and he catches the eye of Asia. It looks like he scraped his knee on the playground.

"Aww don't cry, here let me help you."

Just then a green light comes out of Asia's hands and the little boy's scrape is healed. He smiles at her and stops crying. But his mother seeing what had happened hurriedly drags the boy away. She looked shocked and frightened.

"Asia, is that a sacred gear?!"

"Yeah, it is actually. It's called twilight healing and it is a gift from God. But because of it, people tend to fear me. I've never even had a real friend for that reason." She says in a sad tone.

"I'll be your friend. A beauty like you with such an amazing talent for healing people, you should have tons of friends. But hey, it's a huge honor to be your very first friend."

"I would be honored, Ise. This makes me so happy. How did you know about my sacred gear?"

"I also have a sacred gear. It's a boosted gear, one of the 13 longinus."

"Wow. You must be super strong!"

With that we departed and made our way to the church.

"Well, here we are Miss Asia."

"Thank you Issei. Would, you like to come in for some tea?"

"Actually, I can't right now. I have a prior engagement to go to, but here's my cellphone number. Call me if you ever need anything."

Asia thanked me and then headed inside the church. I headed home to meet with Chiron over a magic circle transmission.

"Issei my boy, have you gotten smaller?!"

"No, Chiron. I'm just messaging you over magic transmission."

"Righto then. How's your training going?"

"It's going great, I'm really starting to master the advanced sword techniques you showed me."

"How about the blessing…have you gained control of it?"

"Well, I have managed to enable it a few times. But I can't use it multiple days in a row and I can't maintain it for more than 20 minutes at a time."

I started to think about the blessing. I only obtained it a few months prior. The blessing of Achilles:

(FLASHBACK)

 _3 Months Earlier_

"Hyyyyyyahhhhhhhhhh!" *DING*

Chiron blocks my incoming strike with his shield, but I roll to the side and get on his back. The blade of Draconic Flame is pressed to his throat.

"Good Issei, you have improved by leaps and bounds since our last training camp. Go get some water, you deserve a break." the old centaur says.

I sit down by our camp site; we did some travelling in the wilderness to harden our bodies and our minds. Especially our minds, the only breasts I have seen in two weeks are a pair of hairy centaur breasts. I begin to cry profusely just thinking about it.

Chiron chuckles "Oh come on boy, you can't be that hard up for breasts! Anyway, we're almost to our destination!"

I reply to him "The gates of Orpheus, that's where we are going right?"

"Yes, quite so Ise. Do you know why we are going there?"

I shrug my shoulders. Chiron sighs but then he continues.

"Tell me Issei what are your weaknesses?"

I pause then I answer, "Physically, I'm weak against Dragon Slayers. But more than anything, I'm weak because I can't protect those around me."

Thoughts of my parents and Akeno dance in my head. I couldn't protect those close to me and now I have none of them.

"Correct, about the Dragon Slayers. Issei, you aren't weak, you were young. You carry the weight of your parents' death on your shoulders and the disappearance of Akeno on your heart. You need to let go of all these burdens if you are to receive the blessing and use it to its fullest potential."

"Chiron, what exactly are we learning?"

"You are going to bathe in the river Styx, in the underworld. You will receive the blessing of Achillies."

"You mean invulnerability?!"

"Sort of, the blessing grants invulnerability, but only temporarily, it's not permanent. You can use it for a set amount of time, but it won't last more than four hours at a time."

So from the campsite we departed to the underworld where I would take a bath in the river Styx. It was so hot, my skin was melting off, but it reformed harder and stronger than ever before. I received the blessing of one of the greatest heroes to walk the earth.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Issei." Chiron says.

"Sorry Chiron, my mind was wandering."

"Well, you know what you need to do in order to attain that ultimate power. You have to forgive yourself and let go.

 _The next day:_

As I was walking to school, I noticed something strange. There was little blonde nun, struggling to talk to a vendor at an outdoor store.

"Asia?"

"Ise!"

The little blonde girl comes running toward me. She embraces me in a bear hug.

"What are you up to Asia?"

"Oh, umm, I-I'm just looking around the city. I'm having a hard time communicating to all the locals. I'm looking for a place to eat *Stomach growls*."

"Haha, well I think I know just the place to get some good food. I'll just skip class today and take you out on the town."

We go to this little burger place I know and have lunch. It was funny watching Asia try to eat a hamburger. From there we go shopping at a few shops. Then we head to the arcade where we play a variety of games. I won Asia a little stuffed animal out of the crane game. From there we head to the park to talk for a little bit.

"Asia, today has been so much fun. Thank you for allowing me to be your escort."

"Thank you Ise. I had a great time too! I'm so happy to have a friend like you."

"It wasn't a problem. But why were you out alone? Don't you have some church duties to attend to?"

"W-Well, you see. I ran away, the people in that church are evil. They were abusive, one of the men there tried to do something horrible to me."

I was in shock at hearing about Asia's mistreatment. Such a kind girl, I wonder who could do something cruel to harm her.

"Hey, if you want, you can stay at my place until you get back on your feet. I'm sure my grandma won't mind. We have plenty of room for you."

"Are you sure?

"Absolutely Asia, it would be my honor."

"Thank you, Ise!"

Right about that time a woman with jet black hair and a dark aura appeared out of the sky.

"There you are Asia, I have been worried sick about you." The woman says evilly.

"Lady Reynare, I refuse to go back with you. You're all so cruel."

The woman sneers. "All I want is your sacred gear, you little tramp."

At this point, I pull out Draconic Flame from the extra dimension where I store it. I point the sword at Reynare.

"Listen, you'd better apologize and get out of here. I will end you."

"Oh big talk, from such a little boy, I tell you what. I don't want to fight, so I'll let you go for now. But Asia dear, your little boyfriend here can't protect you all the time. When you least expect it I will be back for you. MWWAHAHAHA!"

With that the woman disappeared.

After that Asia and I left the park and went back to my home. My grandmother was so excited to learn that we had a guest. Asia helped my grandmother prepare dinner and it was amazing. She's such a good cook, I think I could get used to her being around. From there I showed Asia to the guest room and then promptly headed to my room. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"ISSEI!"

I awoke to the sound of a door being blasted open and my grandmother's scream.

I pulled my sword from the extra dimension as Asia came running into my room.

"What's happening Ise?"

"I'm not sure Asia. But I intend to find out."

As we ran downstairs I could see that the front door had been blown to smithereens. I walked outside to see Raynare in the sky. She was holding my grandmother with a light blade to her neck.

"I told you I would come for you. Now Asia, please come with me or this woman will die."

"Alright, I'm coming, just please don't kill her."

Raynare had an accomplice retrieve Asia.

"Good girl. Take her to the church Dohnaseek."

"Roger that Lady Reynare."

The man Dohnaseek teleported quickly with Asia.

"Who are you?"

"I am lady Reynare. I am a fallen angel."

"You don't seem like any fallen angel I've ever met."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm quite fun at times." She said that with a wink.

"You're a heartless bitch; you know she will die if you take her sacred gear from her!"

"Hahaha, you know, I don't care if she dies. She will serve her purpose one way or another. Now, what to do with this old bag, she obviously didn't teach you any manners. I will teach her a lesson before I leave you."

Reynare did the unthinkable. She slit my grandmother's throat before my very eyes, and then she disappeared. I rushed to my grandmother's side.

"Grandmother!"

"I-Issei."

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to stop her."

"Issei, I didn't have much time left anyway." She said as she spits out blood.

"Honey, this is not your fault. G-Go save that girl, you need strong women in your life. I love you, my sweet Issei."

The light extinguished from her eyes. She died in my arms and then vanished into the night.

I ran all the way to the church, with my sword at the ready. As I entered the church, I could feel the evil in that place. I proceeded through the sanctuary. I noticed there was a hidden stairway under the pulpit. I sprinted down the stairs and into a sacrificial room. There was a giant cross at the end of the room. On that cross was Asia. Beside her was Raynere with the twilight healing sacred gear in her hands. There were 25 others in that room all equipped with swords. As I walked in the room everyone's gaze shifted to me.

"You're too late, boy. She will die and so will you. GET HIM!" Reynare shouted.

'Ddraig, it's time. Let's do it.'

 **(You got it, partner)**

 **[WELSH DRAGON-BALANCE BREAK]**

I activated it, my balance breaker, the legendary Scalemail armor. I dispatched all of the lackeys with ease. I cut each and every one of those bastards down. I lost another person to my own inabilities; I wouldn't show them any mercy.

"JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Reynare screamed.

"I guess you didn't do your homework. Maybe you should have, then you would have known NOT TO FUCK WITH THE RED DRAGON EMPORER!" I reply.

"No, please don't kill me."

"You didn't show Asia mercy. You will perish into nothingness. Your presence will no longer taint this place!"

With the rage burning deep into my core, I powered up Draconic Flame and sliced Raynare into a million pieces. I powered down and my armor disappeared. I grabbed the sacred gear and rushed to Asia's side. I placed the sacred gear, which had shifted into rings, on her fingers. I began to sob. Then the strangest thing happened, my pocket started to glow. I pulled out the flyer. And someone new had appeared in the church.

"Did someone summon a devil?"

"Rias-senpai?!"

"Hello Ise."

"What are you doing here?"

"The other day, I sensed an aura around you. I've been watching you from the shadows. It is quite an impressive feat to take down this many opponents by yourself."

"Rias, you have evil pieces, right?"

"How do you know about evil pieces?"

"Rias, there is a lot I know from my travels. Can you bring her back?"

"…"

"She would prove useful to your peerage Rias. She's a possessor of the twilight healing sacred gear."

Rias' eyes get wide, "Ise, I can revive her, I have a bishop piece that will do the trick."

With that Rias revived Asia using her bishop evil piece. I hugged both Asia and Rias.

"Rias, thank you."

"Ise, it was no problem. Would you join as well? My peerage that is, will you fight with me as a devil?"

"I can't. I won't be useful to you; all I cause is pain and despair for those who come close to me."

"Ise, sleep on it. I'll take Asia with me so she can heal from her injuries. Meet me in the Occult Research club room tomorrow after school with your answer."

As quickly as she came, Rias Gremory vanished. I left that church and returned home. I didn't sleep much that night, my conscience wouldn't let me.

 _The next day:_

Morning came and I got ready for school. I walked to school alone. I didn't even speak to Ddraig. The guilt I felt weighed heavily on my mind as I traveled the path to Kuoh Academy. Four now, four people who have been hurt because of my inability. It will never happen again. I knew what my answer to Rias would be. I can't do that to her or her team. I'm destined to walk alone. I would respectfully decline. I don't know where I will go, but I have nothing to tie me down anymore.

I was distant, lost in the deepest parts of my mind. The bell rang; school was over for the day. I hurriedly left the new school building and preceded to the Occult Research Clubroom in the old school house. I knocked on the door and a small girl with white hair answered.

"I am Koneko. You must be Issei Hyoudou, lady Rias is waiting for you."

"Thank you."

We headed to the meeting room where Rias was. As I entered the room, I took notice of the fine furniture located in the room, as well as a fireplace, bookshelves loaded with old looking books and a presidential looking desk. There were now 5 occupants in the room including myself and Koneko.

"Welcome Issei, it seems like you had no difficulties finding the building. Allow me to introduce you. You already know myself and Asia, this young woman is Koneko Toujou, my rook; and this young man here is Yuuto Kiba, my knight."

"Nice to meet you," they say in unison.

"Now Ise, you must meet my queen. Ahh here she is."

Before I could turn around I heard the sound of a tea set crashing to the ground and almost instantly I felt an embrace. 'This touch, its familiar and…WAIT I KNOW THAT VOICE!'

"ISSEI!"

"A-AKENO! I thought I lost you forever!"

Tears streamed down the face of the black haired pony tailed beauty.

"Issei, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Akeno, I thought he might be the Issei I had heard so much about the moment I laid my eyes on him. But your reunion is going to have to wait, we have company." Rias said.

At that moment two different magic circles appeared on the floor, this was teleportation magic. These were different symbols; one was like Rias' from the previous night, the symbol of the house of Gremory. The other was unfamiliar, it reminded me of fire. Out of the symbols appeared a man and a woman. The woman had silver hair and was wearing a French maid outfit and a polite disposition on her face. The man had blondish colored hair, a red blazer and a white dress shirt that was open as well as a pair of red pants and black shoes. He had an arrogant smile on his face.

"Hello Grafiya. Everyone this is my brother's queen Grafiya Lucifuge, she also serves the Gremory household." Rias says.

"Lady Rias, it is time. I must ask you to come with me and Lord Riser. It is time to announce your engagement."

"Grafiya, I have told you and Riser here that I have no desire to marry him. I was also promised to be able to complete my education at the University level before I married anyone."

"Now Rias, is that anyway to treat your fiancé? I think you should settle down and think about your duty to devil kind." Riser says.

At that moment Riser began to fondle Rias' breasts from behind.

"Eww, Riser do NOT TOUCH me!"

"I'll touch you however I want Rias my dear. After all it would be unfortunate for something to happen to these precious servants of yours if I were to lose my cool." Riser replies.

In that moment I lost my cool. I drew Draconic Flame from the extra dimension and before anyone knew it the blade was pointed at Riser's throat.

"The lady said not to touch her Lord Douche Nozzle. I suggest you back away slowly and get the fuck out of here before I really lose my cool." I said.

Rias blushed and turned away with a smile.

"HAHAHAHA! And who are you? You're no devil. You must be a lowly human."

"I may be a human, but I can sense your power level is far lower than mine, pretty boy. I suggest you choose your next words carefully."

Riser laughed again. "Really now, a human could never touch a high class devil such as myself."

"Hehehe, well it's your funeral. Boosted Gear…"

Author's Notes:

Hey guys thanks to everyone that has supported me so far! I never thought I would get so many views on this story right away. I hope this second chapter lives up to your expectations. It would have been up sooner than today but I had some obligations to uphold so it put a damper on finishing up the chapter. It is a longer chapter than the first as it is over 4,000 words. The next chapter should be up by Sunday the 7th. I have everything planned out for it so it just needs to come to life on paper. I may also do a bonus chapter and focus on Ise's training with Chiron and his blessing of Achilles. Next chapter will most likely have a lemon and quite a bit of action. I left off on a cliff hanger, so stay tuned. If anyone has any questions or suggestions shoot me a private message or review the chapter.

Thanks again,

-theking5033


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a Devil

Return of the Dragons

Chapter 3: I'm a Devil

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

*I do not own High School DxD or any of the characters.

(Previously)

"Eww, Riser do NOT TOUCH me!"

"I'll touch you however I want Rias my dear. After all it would be unfortunate for something to happen to these precious servants of yours if I were to lose my cool." Riser replies.

In that moment I lost my cool. I drew Draconic Flame from the extra dimension and before anyone knew it the blade was pointed at Riser's throat.

"The lady said not to touch her Lord Douche Nozzle. I suggest you back away slowly and get the fuck out of here before I really lose my cool." I said.

Rias blushed and turned away with a smile.

"HAHAHAHA! And who are you? You're no devil. You must be a lowly human."

"I may be a human, but I can sense your power level is far lower than mine, pretty boy. I suggest you choose your next words carefully."

Riser laughed again. "Really now, a human could never touch a high class devil such as myself."

"Hehehe, well it's your funeral. Boosted Gear…"

(Issei POV Present)

All eyes were on me, well on my left arm anyway. I called for my Sacred Gear and my arm began to glow. Suddenly what was arm began to morph into a red dragon like arm with a green gem on top of my hand. It was the legendary Boosted Gear, which house the spirt of the Welsh Dragon and my partner Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor.

"That's a Sacred Gear" Koneko said.

 **(You called for me Ise?)**

"Koneko, that's no ordinary Sacred Gear" Kiba exclaimed!

"Yeah Ddraig, did I wake you from a nap?"

 **(Alas, there is never any rest for the wicked)**

"Sorry about that buddy, I will have to make it up to you!" I said.

"W-wait D-D-Ddraig?!" Rias shouted.

Most of the room looked stunned; especially Riser Phoenix whose once arrogant smirk had shifted into a serious face. Akeno and Asia who knew the truth about my identity were the exceptions.

 **(Partner, you are fighting the immortal Phoenix here. So you only have two options here. You either need to armor up or… use the gift.)**

"Ddraig, the gift isn't working at the moment. We have only one option. Are you ready?'

 **(I'm always ready Partner!)**

"OK! BALANCE BRE-"

Just as I was about to use my scalemail Balance Breaker and charge that douchebag Riser, the woman in the French maid's uniform stepped in between us.

"Enough Lord Riser, this is to be a peaceful meeting between the Phoenix and Gremory clans. As a servant of the Gremory household and ambassador of the Devil King Lucifer I will ask that you refrain from any further violence. As for you Red Dragon Emperor, I would ask that out of respect for lady Rias you please stand down."

Riser gave me a menacing look and answered the woman with a courteous tone "Yes, even I would not dare cross the 'Most Powerful Queen'."

"My apologies ma'am, it was not my intention to disrupt this meeting. Today I will yield" I responded while bowing apologetically.

"Thank you both. Now would everyone please sit down, I have a message from Lord Sirzechs" Grafiya replied curtly.

I took a seat next to the guy called Kiba on one of the luxurious leather sofas in the center of the room. Riser pulled up a chair and sat next to Rias. Even though I wasn't a member of either the houses of Gremory or Phoenix, I would be damned if I let that guy attack even a single person in this room. Though from the look of this Grafiya lady, I don't think I had to worry about much.

"Ahem. As I was saying I have a message on behalf of the great Devil King Lucifer, if the negotiations were to break down. Lady Rias your brother has ask me to inform you that if you still desire to choose your own suitor, as heir to the house of Gremory you may do so on the condition that you have a rating game with Lord Riser. However, should you lose you will marry Lord Riser following the game."

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. It felt as though the temperature in the room had dropped at least 20 degrees. Nonetheless, Rias stood up from the leather chair she was seated in with confidence.

"I will accept these conditions Grafiya."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So a rating game virgin thinks she has what it takes to take down a top notch rating game competitor does she? Rias are these four little devils the only servants you have?"

"So what if they are Riser" Rias shot back.

Riser snapped his fingers and suddenly transportation circles began to appear from behind him. And out of the circles came some of the hottest chicks I had ever seen.

'DAMMIT! This fucking pretty boy has achieved my dream. He has a harem complete with a variety of woman, different shapes, sizes, woman of many different ethnicities. Why can't I be this guy! Wait, calm down Issei, this guy is a tool. You don't want to be him…unless it's between the toned thighs of these chicks.'

I hit my fists on my knees and everyone gave me an odd glance as I silently wept at this glorious achievement.

Riser continued "You see Rias. You are at a disadvantage in more ways than just skill. I have a complete set. You will never defeat me."

"I will never lose to you Riser" Rias firmly stated.

"Rias, there is no point in continuing on this little delusion. Save your strength for the wedding night. After all, if we were to fight I may just have to take my frustrations out on some of your precious servants. Capturing slaves is all a part of war, you know. Your Queen looks as though she would be ripe for the taking. I can just see it now Rias. I would take her from behind and fill her with my seed over and over again. You would have to watch as I performed the act over and over again and you would be helpless to save her while fending off my peerage. Oh and the little blonde girl has a lovely mouth, it might be nice for me to-"

Those words pushed me past my limit, I was seething with rage. If looks could kill then everyone in the entire room would certainly be dead from the look I gave Riser. I stand up and shout at Riser "YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

I then direct my voice to Rias.

"Lady Rias, I had come here tonight with full intentions of declining your offer. However, I will not stand idly by while this arrogant bastard runs his mouth. I will accept your offer. I Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, pledge my life to you. Make me a devil and allow me to fight as a member of your peerage. Allow me to protect you, Asia, and especially Akeno."

Riser, his harem, Grafiya, Kiba, and Koneko's jaws dropped. Asia and Rias each gave me a huge smile. Akeno, with tears of joy streaming down her face jumped in my arms, wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me on the cheek, knocking me to the floor in the process. To say it frankly the entire room was shocked at my response. Rias was the first to gain her composure.

"Issei, you have made a wonderful decision. I would be honored for you to join my family. Now if you would please come here I will select the evil piece that will reincarnate you into a devil."

I gently moved Akeno off my body. As I stood up, I stared into her kind eyes and mouthed the words 'We need to talk later'. I then walked over to the desk where Rias now was. On the presidential desk there was an expensive looking chessboard with some chess pieces I recognized. They were white and looked to be made of glass.

(Rias POV)

'This guy is incredible. He's mysterious and has a powerful aura that rivals that of many high class devils, if not ultimate class devils too. Yet, he has such a kind soul and I can sense so much pain and sadness in his eyes. I need to break down his walls if I want him to become a true member of my family.'

As he approached my desk I could see him eying the pieces assembled before him.

"Issei, you knew about evil pieces already, well these are the evil pieces I have remaining. I have one Knight, one rook, and 8 pawns."

"Well, how do we go about doing this? Do I pick one or what?"

"Well, it depends on your power level and your skill set. Each piece has its own attributes. The knight is speed, the rook is power, the bishop is demonic power, and the queen combines all of these traits. The power level of the person being reincarnated also determines how many pieces are consumed. The knight and bishop are worth three pawns, the rook is worth five, and the queen is worth nine."

"What about the pawn? What are the attributes for it?"

"The pawn is the most important piece in the game aside from the king. It can become anything in the game besides the king. Its ability is known as promotion. A pawn can be promoted into a queen, rook, knight, or bishop depending on person's power level…."

It was just then that I had an idea. I gathered all eight pawns and held them up in the air. I then began to perform the reincarnation spell.

"Issei Hyoudou, I Rias Gremory choose you to live on as a member of my family. Please accept these pieces and become a devil."

As the words left my mouth, the pawn pieces began to shine. They flew out of my hands and quickly gathered in front of Issei. Issei looked stunned as 8 pawns suddenly flew into his chest.

"Wow, I feel stronger than I've ever felt before. This devil shit is no joke" Issei said.

"Well then Issei, as your master I welcome you into the ranks of the devils. I know you will become useful to me and to the rest of the members of our family" I tell him.

I then look at Riser. "Now I ask you Riser. Would you give up this hopeless illusion of me being your wife?"

Riser looked at me with disgust for insulting his pride as a devil.

"YOU THINK THAT BY ADDING ONE MORE PIECE TO YOUR PEERAGE THAT YOU WILL DEFEAT ME RIAS?! I will happily accept the challenge to face you in a Rating Game" Riser states.

Grafiya stood up from her chair and steps in between Riser and me.

"Ahem… I will inform Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, and Lord Phoenix of the decision to settle this matter in a Rating Game." Grafiya then looks at me and says "Lady Rias, since you are not yet a mature devil and with the circumstances of adding a new piece to your team, I must impose a handicap. The game will take place in 10 days in order to allow your team to prepare for the battle. Are there any objections?"

"It doesn't matter how long you give them Lady Grafiya. I will not be defeated by this group of misfits" Riser says coldly.

I immediately heard a confident voice from behind me. It was Issei.

"Keep telling yourself that fried chicken boy, because when we step onto that battlefield, there is no one who can save you. You put on a tough front to show off for your little harem over there. But you know, when I find you, and I WILL FIND YOU, I will DECIMATE YOU! I will break you, I will extinguish any hope that lingers in your heart, and I will erase your pitiful existence forever."

The room went utterly silent at the words Issei had spoken. No one dared to move, not even Riser, who for once showed a face full of fear.

'I've never seen determination like this' I thought to myself.

Grafiya once again broke the tension.

"With that we shall take our leave. Good day Milady" Grafiya said.

"Good day Grafiya."

As quickly as they came they vanished leaving only my peerage standing in the clubroom.

(Issei POV)

Everyone was staring at me with curiosity even after Riser and the others departed. I decided to speak.

"I'm sorry everyone, I must have given you all the wrong impression of me. I promise I'm not some battle maniac, I just can't stand those who abuse their power to hurt others."

The room was still awkwardly silent and everyone continued to stare. That was when Akeno chimed in.

"Issei, that was incredible… until a few moments ago you were a mere human. You just told a high class devil where to shove it and you showed no signs of backing down whatsoever. You defended this peerage even though you barely know any of the others….you defended my honor. Ise that was so…sexy" Akeno said with a full blush.

"Issei, I agree with Akeno that was so kind of you. But I knew you were kind as soon as I met you" Asia replied in with a smile.

Rias then interrupted the lovefest I was getting from Asia and Akeno.

"Well everyone we must leave to train tomorrow evening. I will inform the staff that the club is going on a 'Field Trip', so everyone please take tonight to try and pack for our excursion."

Everyone nodded their heads showing that they understood. I was the first to respond once again.

"Lady Rias, if our business is concluded, then I must be going. My house is in all kinds of disarray after last night's battle with the fallen angels. I have some repairs to make…starting with putting a new front door on."

I was making a beeline for the exit when I felt a hand grabbing my arm which made me stop in my tracks. I turned around to find myself gazing into a pair of beautiful violet eyes. It was Akeno. Rias spoke up immediately.

"Actually Issei, I need to speak with you in private and I imagine that Akeno wishes to speak to you alone as well. As for your home, I will send a crew in the service of the Gremory family to make the necessary repairs; you are a member of this family after all so you should never want for anything. And for tonight you can stay with Akeno and me."

"Lady Rias I can't thank you enough for this kindness."

"Issei,there is no need for the formalities here, you are among family now. Please call me Rias."

The crimson haired beauty then looked at the others in the room before speaking.

"You are all free to leave now. I have some business to discuss with Issei. Akeno, could you wait for Issei down stairs until we are finished talking?"

"Yes Rias I would be happy to do so" Akeno said while smiling.

The others nodded to Rias and hurriedly left the room. Once the last member had left and the door was closed tight behind them Rias spoke to me.

"Issei, I need to explain to you what becoming a devil means for your life here on out."

As I nodded showing her that I understood Rias continued.

"First, I know that you have been operating as sort of a lone wolf until this point. You do things your own way and I can respect that. But now that you have been reincarnated as a member of my peerage which means that you must respect and obey my command, I'm not saying you're a slave or anything of that nature I just mean that your actions now reflect upon me as well since I am your master. I doubt that you would reflect badly on me but I need to lay out some ground rules here so you understand."

"Rias, I promise you that I will not cause any problems for you. Loyalty is something I value over anything else."

Rias smiled, "I'm really glad to hear that Issei. Next, we need to discuss some of the duties of a devil. I'm sure you've heard that devils make pacts with humans in exchange for their souls."

"Yeah, I've heard something to that effect. I've also heard that you have to sacrifice a virgin or some animal in order to summon a devil…"

Rias let out a giggle, "Well it is true that devils make pacts with humans, but we aren't into sacrifice all that much anymore. We grant the desires of humans and other creatures in exchange for something of value, it's not always about a person's soul, and it depends on the desire as well as that particular being's value that determines our price. It could be money, art pieces, anything of value. Our motto is fair billing."

I eased up at that comment "Fair enough."

"A devil's interests are varied. In addition to making pacts a devil can participate in whatever fulfills their desires. We also strive to excel at everything we put our minds to, which leads me to our current situation of the rating game."

"The rating game is like a battle amongst devil's right?"

"Correct Issei, rating games are essentially sporting events between devils in the form of a battle. These battles are conducted in a similar fashion to the game of chess, which is why we reincarnate members of our peerage using the evil pieces. The evil pieces were designed to enhance the abilities of each member of a peerage. The evil pieces system came into effect after the three way war between the angels, fallen angels, and devils caused each side to lose drastic numbers. Many of the families within the devil faction's heralded 72 pillars were wiped out. Our side even lost the four Devil Kings in the process, which is why my brother was chosen to serve as the Devil King Lucifer. Devils value status more than anything, after the war though we decided that being born into status was not always the best solution. So from there we began to reincarnate new devils as low born devils and thus the rating games were created to give these new devils a chance to gain battle experience and to rise in rank. The games have a purpose in settling disputes between those of different families and influence the ranking of the members of the peerages and their masters. So Issei, even you can become a high class devil if you set your mind to it."

"That is really inspiring Rias. Maybe I will become a high class devil someday. Yeah, I will become a high class devil and I will achieve my desire to become HAREM KING!"

"I have no doubts about that Issei, you need to aim to become the Ultimate Pawn and then a high class devil, and I have high expectations for you. And did you say Harem King?"

I laughed kind of nervously, "Umm, yeah I did. I told you earlier that I'm not a battle maniac; I'm more of a pervert than anything else. I have a love for breasts specifically huge breasts. My goal has always been to harem of women surrounding me that will satisfy my desires. Now don't get me wrong, I don't plan to just add any and every woman I meet to my harem. I want it to be full of women who mean something to me. I want to love and protect them all."

"That is a lecherous goal Issei, but it also sounds like a sweet goal to have. To actually want to love and protect those within your harem instead of use and abuse them like most men with power do is exceptionally kind of you. Oh, I forgot Issei, I still need to thank you for defending my honor…."

As she said that Rias came closer to me. She then proceeded to unbutton the buttons on her blouse slowly exposing her lacy purple bra. She threw her shirt to the ground and dropped her skirt as well which revealed a pair of matching purple panties. I could see through them and I almost had a nosebleed then and there. She then unhooked her bra and let it drop to the ground. Her breasts were out and I had blood gushing from my nose. Rias' breasts were amazing; they were at least an F cup in size. Her white skin coupled with the pink color of her nipples almost made me faint from blood loss. Suddenly she grabbed my head and brought it straight down onto her breasts. I was in paradise at this moment, this was the first time I had ever been so close to woman in my entire life. She then started to speak to me as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Issei, I'm sorry if I surprised you. I just wanted to show you my gratitude. You said you loved breasts so I thought showing you mine might be the best way to tell you thank you."

"Rias, this is amazing. I definitely think this was the best way to thank me."

Rias smiled at me as she let go of the embrace, "I have one more thing to ask of you Issei before I let you leave."

"For you Rias, I would do anything" I said.

"You know Akeno really cares for you."

"You really think so?"

Rias laughs a little bit, "I know so Issei. I know about the history you and her have. I have been best friends with Akeno for seven years Issei. We have lived together all that time and not a day has gone by where your name hasn't come up in some form. She dreams about you constantly. She's always worried that something had happened to you and she does all of that because she's in love with you Issei."

I was stunned at the revelation "Do you really mean that Rias?!"

"Yes Issei, I do mean that. What I want you to do is simple. I want you to be there for her, I want you to take care of her and protect her as if your life depended on it. I want more than anything for you to love her Issei. Can you do that?"

"Rias, you didn't need to ask me to do that. I've loved her since the day I first gazed into those deep violet eyes of hers."

"Then please Issei, go to her now!"

In a flash I was through the door and down the stairs of the old school house.

(Akeno POV)

I was waiting downstairs for Issei to return from his conversation with Rias. I knew Rias had to fill him in with a lot of information about life as a devil. I couldn't believe that he was actually here though. For years I had dreamed of him. No I yearned for the day when I would see him again. He had been there for me at a time when no one else was. He had brought me into his home and showed me kindness I hadn't experienced since my mother was killed. He protected me up until I met Rias and became a devil. He was so strong then even for a child; to see him now was so shocking. I couldn't believe how powerful he was now, but even so, I could still sense that he was still the same kind Issei I knew. He was still the Issei I loved. As I was lost in my thoughts I saw him coming down the stairs at a lightning fast pace. Why was he running? Then he caught sight of me and he came towards me.

"Hey Akeno!"

"Ara Ara Issei, why were you running?" I replied.

"Well…uhh…Rias told me that I should hurry and get my bags packed before heading over to your and her place. So I was rushing to get home."

"Here Ise, we will just teleport and gather your belongings for our big trip."

I began the teleportation spell and we were enveloped in light. Suddenly the view of the old school house disappeared and the view of Issei's home came into view.

"Here we are Issei!"

"Wow, that was amazing Akeno. I've never been good with teleportation spells."

"Ufufufu. Oh Ise, we will definitely work on increasing your demonic power during our training camp. Now let's go gather your things so we can head to over to my place."

We entered through the doorless front door. I could tell that the battle had really damaged Ise's home. Everything for the most part though was just as I remembered it. One feature was noticeably missing, that was Issei's grandmother. She was such a kind woman to invite me into their home to stay when I had no place to go. I couldn't wait to see her and give her a hug. We moved through the living room and up the staircase. We strode down the hall into Issei's room and Issei gather his clothes up and placed them into a backpack.

"Are you ready to go Ise?" I asked him.

"Yeah Akeno, we can leave now."

"Are you going to leave a note telling your grandmother where you are going?"

"Ummm. Akeno, this might be hard for me to tell you."

"What's wrong Issei?"

"Akeno, last night during the attack, the fallen angels took Asia. But before they left, the woman, Raynare I think her name was, she…she…she murdered my grandmother with a light spear."

I froze right there. Then I broke down crying. Issei came over to me and held me in his arms

"Akeno, she didn't suffer. She had been sick for a while."

I choked out my words, "She… w-was s-s-so kind. W-why would they d-d-do that to her?!"

I continued to sob while Issei ran his hands through my hair.

"Hey Akeno, she loved you very much. She thought of you as her granddaughter. The day you left was one of the saddest days of her life, but she knew you had to go to escape those who hunted you."

"Really Issei?"

"Absolutely, so dry those tears."

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and just continued to be embraced by Issei.

"Akeno, let's head out now."

"Alright Issei."

We teleported once more and the view of Issei's bedroom disappeared from sight. When I opened my eyes again here we were outside of my and Rias' home. It wasn't one of the Gremory family's mansions, but it was home to us. We preferred to stay low key in the human world. Our house was two stories high and had a basement underneath, it was a white western style home, and it had a large fence surrounding the property to keep people out. I lead Issei to the gate entrance which had a security keypad. I entered my passcode and we walked through the gate and to the front door. I unlocked the door and we stepped into the living room.

"WOW! This house is amazing!" Issei exclaimed.

"Ufufufu. Yes it is quite a luxurious. The first floor has the living room, a full size bathroom, and fully furnished kitchen. We are quite the cooks in this family."

"I didn't know you cooked Akeno."

"Yes, I love to cook. Maybe I will make you dinner sometime."

"I can't wait to try your cooking Akeno" Issei said with a warm smile on his face.

I started to blush at his sweet comment, "H-here let's go see the rest of the house."

I lead Issei around our home. I showed him the basement first which housed a sealed off state of the art training facility, as well as a laundry room, a pool, and a sauna. I then lead him back to the first floor where I showed him where the bathroom was. We moved to the second floor. I showed him where Rias' bedroom was and then we went to the final room in the house which was mine.

"So, is this your room Akeno?"

"Yes it is Ise. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, Akeno."

I opened the door and let Issei come in. My room was pretty big when compared to normal bedrooms. I kept my room organized and tidy at all times. I could tell Issei was taking it all in. He looked at my bookshelf which was about 8 feet tall and filled with a variety of books on magic and even some classics. There were three doors in my room, the one we had entered through, one leading to my walk in closet, and one that led to my personal bathroom. In one corner of the room was my queen sized bed. It had a white canopy over it as well as a white bedroom set. In the other corner of the room Issei was now looking at my desk which had my laptop on it as well as a few pictures I kept on it.

"You sure have some nice pictures Akeno. Is this a picture of us?"

"Y-yeah it is Ise. It's my favorite picture."

"I can't believe you kept it after all this time."

"Of course silly, hey Ise, make yourself at home. You should get ready for bed; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We don't have a guest room, so you can sleep in my room tonight."

"Ok, do you have a sleeping bag I could borrow?"

"You don't need a sleeping bag. You can sleep with me, if you want. I don't mind, it's a big bed" I said while giving Ise a smile.

"O-okay Akeno."

I grabbed a lacy purple negligee from my closet and went to the bathroom to change. I hurriedly took my shirt off and dropped my skirt to the floor. I pulled my panties down and folded them neatly. I then unhooked my black bra and discarded it. I let my hair down from the ponytail I usually kept it in. Finally I put the purple negligee on and walked back into my room.

As I entered my room, I saw Issei sitting on my bed. He was shirtless and I could see how broad his chest was. There were a few scars across his chest from battles that he had been in. To some women those would be a turnoff, but to me it just got me hot. His body was sculpted from years of training which had defined all of his muscles. I was on cloud nine. He was in nothing but his boxers. Then he looked up and saw me.

(Issei POV)

I heard the door open and there was Akeno. She was staring at me intently. As I began to gaze at her body I realized that she wasn't wearing anything under her negligee. I was about to lose copious amounts of blood, but somehow I managed to hold it in. I analyzed her body. No, I started to memorize her body. Her bust was a little bit bigger than Rias', maybe a G cup. Her breasts curved upward just slightly. Her skin was a nice shade of cream and her nipples were a rosy shade of pink. Looking down even further I could see her tummy was tight and her body had such amazing curves to it. Her thighs were perfect, they were thick but they were also firm. She was stunning to say the least.

(Akeno POV)

"I'm sorry Issei, I usually don't wear anything to bed. I hope this doesn't bother you."

"Not at all Akeno, I'm in the same situation as you, so I hope you don't mind if I sleep like this."

"I don't care at all Ise" I smiled at him "should we get some sleep?"

"Yes I think we should."

Issei laid down and got nestled underneath the covers. I walked over and laid down beside him. I turned to face him. As we lay there in my bed we began to stare deeply into each other's eyes. Suddenly, our faces and bodies came closer to each other, I closed my eyes and Issei gently touched my head and pulled me into a kiss. I opened my mouth and his tongue began to explore the inside of my mouth. I then began to use my tongue as well and we kissed until both of us were fighting for air.

"That was my first kiss Issei…"

"It was mine as well Akeno… Did you like it?"

"Yes, I did. I have dreamed about this moment for a long time Issei. I'm so happy I got to share this with you… with the one I love. I was afraid you might not want me Issei…"

"Akeno, I have loved you since I met you. I was scared you might not love me…"

"Oh Issei… P-please take me."

"A-akeno, are you sure?"

"Ise, I have never been more sure in my life. I want you to take my virginity, make love to me Issei, please be gentle" I said in a soft tone.

After I said that Issei removed my negligee and I ripped his boxers off. We started off with a slow kiss and then we picked up the pace while our tongues intertwined. I felt Ise's hand drift down to my left breast and he began to gently massage it. I let out a moan, hearing that he began to rub my nipple in between his thumb and his index finger.

"OHHH Issei!"

We stopped kissing for a second and Issei moved his mouth to my right breast and began to suck. The feeling was amazing and I gasped with pleasure. Issei's tongue began to explore my body going lower and lower until he reached my womanhood. He looked at me and I nodded to him letting him know it was ok. He licked me.

"OH ISSEI! KEEP GOING"

Issei started to move his tongue fast. He stuck his tongue deep inside my pussy and began to swirl his tongue around.

"OH ISSEI! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" I screamed in ecstasy.

Issei then began to suck on my clitoris which stimulated me so much.

"ISE I'M CUMMING!"

Just then I reached my first orgasm of the night

"Issei, that was amazing. But now it's your turn to be pleasured my love.

We switched positions and I began to lick the tip of his manhood and then I sucked only on the head of.

"OH AKENO, THIS FEELS AMAZING!"

Hearing his praise I began to suck on it faster and harder. I began to suck on the whole thing; I put his huge cock inside my mouth and just kept going faster. It was getting harder to breathe but I didn't care as long as my lover was satisfied.

"AKENO, I'M GOING TO CUM!"

As soon as he had said it my mouth was full of his sperm. We had wasted some of his little Issei's. It was thick and sort of bitter, but I loved the taste of my Issei.

"Issei, please put it inside of me. I want to feel you inside of me; I want to become one with you my love."

Issei was at the entrance of my womanhood, he was fully erect even after cumming before. We were in the missionary position. And then he entered me, I felt my hymen break. It was painful, but I enjoyed the pain of it.

"I know this must hurt you Akeno, I'm sorry my love. I will go slowly until you get used to it."

"It's ok Ise, I'm so happy you're making love to me."

Issei stayed still for a moment. Then he began to move his hips slightly. The pain was beginning to disappear and soon it was all pleasure. I looked at him and nodded that it was ok to go faster. He then picked up the pace. He was pounding my womanhood so hard with his big cock that I thought I might faint from the pleasure. He was piercing my womb. It was incredible. He grabbed my hand and locked his fingers with mine.

"ISSEI I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TO AKENO, LET'S CUM TOGETHER!"

As he said we both climaxed at the same time. I could feel his warm sperm filling my womb. Maybe, I'll get pregnant. I would be so happy to bear the child of my lover.

"Issei, that was amazing."

"Akeno, I love you so much."

My heart fluttered with joy at hearing his words. I cuddled up to him and he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Akeno, maybe I should have ask you this beforehand but, w-would you be my girlfriend?"

"YES! Of course Issei!"

I had never felt happier as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my lover.

(Rias POV)

I had just come home. I went to check on Akeno and Issei but they were already asleep.

"They must've had a fun night. Maybe I can have a night with Issei soon"

Rias sighed as she went into her room and went to sleep. She needed the rest with the training she had in store.

Author's notes:

Well everyone, this story hit a milestone. It has already been viewed over 1,700 times in about a week. I was ecstatic. I hope you all enjoyed this third chapter here. I thought this was a pretty logical break for the story. I had originally planned to include both the training camp and the rating game in this chapter, but I think I covered quite a bit with this chapter. The next chapter will focus on the training and rating game. Hopefully I can focus on some of the characters I have been neglecting such as Kiba, Koneko, and Asia. I included a lemon in this chapter and I hope everyone finds it tasteful yet erotic. If you haven't noticed my take on Issei is a little toned down, but still perverted. As always please feel free to review or send me a private message. I love the input you guys give me and would be more than happy to hear what you think or what direction you think the story should go in. Thanks again for all the support and I hope to have another update before Friday!


	4. Chapter 4: Potential

Return of the Dragons

Chapter 4: Potential

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

*I do not own High School DxD or any of the characters.

(Akeno POV)

'Ugh, morning all ready, why does this have to end so soon?' I thought to myself as the morning sun penetrated the blinds in my bedroom.

It was just after 6:00am when I had woken up. Issei had held me in his arms all night, while I used his chest as a pillow. I gazed upon my lover with great joy. He was still asleep and snoring lightly.

'Issei, you look so adorable when you sleep'

I slid out of bed as quietly as possible; I didn't want to wake him. I just wanted to savor the moment of watching him slumber peacefully. I walked into my closet and grabbed a uniform and a towel and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

I had just finished doing my hair when I heard Issei start to stir in the bedroom. He strolled into the bathroom and gently grabbed me by my waist as he nuzzled his head on my shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful, I hope you slept well," Issei said lovingly.

"Good morning Issei, I slept very well last night because I was in your arms." I smiled as I spoke to him.

"I'm glad to hear that Akeno. We start our training today, is that correct?"

"Yes we do Issei, I imagine that we will going to the mountains to prepare for the upcoming battle. Rias' family does own quite a bit of land in Japan so I bet that is where we will be heading. Which reminds me; you had better hurry up and get ready, we will be leaving in an hour or so."

With that I gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room so that he could get ready to leave. On my way out of my bedroom I ran into Rias' who was walking out of her bedroom. She was wearing her normal Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Hello Akeno,good morning!"

"Good morning Rias', I trust we are about to depart for the mountains?"

"Yeah, once Kiba and the others get here we will teleport to the base of the mountain to begin preparing for the game against Riser."

She paused for but a second and then continued.

"Akeno, might I have a word with you in private before we leave?"

"Sure Rias."

We departed for the kitchen where I prepared tea. I poured Rias a cup and then one for myself as well. As I handed her the cup she began to speak:

"So what happened last night Akeno?"

"Well, I helped Issei pack his things up at his place and—"

"After you got home Akeno..."

"Oh, we uh went to my room and we made love Rias. Last night, I became a woman and I also became Issei's girlfriend!"

Rias' eyes widened just a little bit but then she seemed to relax. Akeno let out a sigh of relief.

"Akeno, I'm happy to hear that you finally got to confess your feelings with Issei after such a long time apart. I do need you to stay focused though during this training camp. I can't have you guys being distracted during our sessions, so just keep it to a minimum."

"Ok Rias, I think we can manage that."

The girls then hugged and waited for the others to arrive so that the training could begin.

(Issei POV)

After Akeno left the room I got ready and took a quick shower. I decided against wearing my Kuoh academy school uniform as I felt the blazer and long pants might slightly restrict my movements. Instead I opted to wear something I felt comfortable wearing to train in. I put on a red t-shirt, a pair of red athletic shorts that had black stripes down the sides, a pair of red and black tennis shoes and my dragon necklace. I then rummaged through the pocket dimension where I stored most of my training equipment during periods of inactivity and withdrew a few essential items. The first was a bronze piece of chest armor. Since my teacher Chiron was originally a master for many of the Greek heroes of legend he preferred to deal with armor and weapons made from bronze. Thus the armor I would wear was of Greek design. I slid the chest armor on to my body and strapped myself in nice and tight. Then I started to put some of the other items I had removed from the pocket dimension into my backpack such as my canteen and a couple of survival ration bars, just in case. Last, I strapped my sleeping back to the top of my backpack and slid the backpack over my shoulders. I then headed down the stairs to see if the others were ready to leave yet.

When I arrived in the kitchen, everyone was there and ready to go. It seemed as though everyone else was in the school uniform. I then got a weird glance from both Rias' and Akeno.

"Issei, what are you wearing?" Rias asked me.

Akeno chimed in after her, "And what is with the sleeping bag Issei?"

"This is my typical training attire. It's bronze armor that the warriors of ancient Greece would wear. And I thought since we were training in the mountains it might be better to bring a sleeping bag so I don't have to lie on the ground…"

That elicited a chorus of hearty laughter from everyone but Asia, who seemed to be confused as to why everyone was laughing at me. Rias was the first one to regain her composure.

"Issei, I think you might have misunderstood where we are going to be training at. As long as you're comfortable with your attire then I see no problem with it. But about our training camp… Actually, it might be better if we just left the training location as a surprise for you until we get there."

She then looked at Akeno and said "Akeno will you teleport us to the base of the mountain."

In a flash of light the kitchen faded from sight and we arrived at the foot of a large mountain. The first thing I saw while surveying the area was a forest right in front of the mountain as well as several mountains on either side. It was a sunny day without a single cloud in the sky which made the scenery of the mountains and woodlands even more spectacular. After gazing at the beauty of my current environment I was brought back to reality by Rias' voice.

"Earth to Issei!" She shouted.

"Huh, oh sorry Rias, I was just admiring the incredible view here. I love the seclusion of the mountains. I apologize if I wasn't paying attention to your instructions," Issei said while bowing profusely.

"Issei, it is quite alright, there is no need to bow so much. I just want to test your newfound strength. Would you please carry some of the equipment up the mountain?"

"Uh…sure…"

Some of the equipment was an understatement. Not only did I have to carry my bag, I also had to carry Akeno's, Rias', and Asia's backpacks up the mountain along with a giant bag full of what I thought might be bricks considering how much it weighed. Although, it wasn't as heavy as I was expecting. Rias explained that by becoming a devil my strength had increased exponentially so it seemed like I was just lugging an extra 5 pounds on my back instead of the several thousand that it actually was. I had no room to complain though considering that Koneko was carrying at least three times the amount that I was.

I lumbered up the mountain with resounding speed. I was about 500 yards ahead of the rest of the group, including Kiba who possessed lightning fast speed. Sweat was pouring down my face and it drenched my shirt as well, but I had never felt better than I had in that moment. I could definitely feel how much my power had risen since becoming a devil just a day ago. Since the group was so far behind me I decided to rest on a rock along the mountain path. From the looks of the sky it seemed to be about midday and the top of the mountain was within view. We would arrive at the top within the hour so long as the others picked up the pace. Once the group was 100 yards away I got up from the rock I was sitting on and stretched my arms and legs. In an instant I sprinted the rest of the way up the mountain. By the time I reached the top of the mountain I collapsed from exhaustion. I threw off the equipment I was carrying and laid down on my back and waited for the others to arrive.

Once the others arrived I got up and followed them for a little while until we reached our destination. My mind was blown by what I saw next. Our "campsite" definitely wasn't what I had in mind. In front of me was a lavish mansion. It had four levels to it and it even had an outdoor pool behind it. To say the least it was impressive.

"Now I understand why you guys were laughing at me for bringing a sleeping bag…"

"Oh Issei, this isn't even the biggest home my family owns. Some of our houses in the underworld are twice this size."

All I could think was 'Wow! This is a small house to you?'

I turned to Rias and I asked her a question, "So Rias, what did you have in mind for training?"

"Well, I thought that instructing you and Asia about devil culture might benefit you two a little bit. So we will do just that, as well as teaching you both how to control your newfound demonic power. After that we can spend the rest of the time sparring and going over strategy for the game with Riser."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

I knew that Rias' intentions were good, but it would not be enough for the group to keep up with Riser's peerage. I thought she might tell me that I needed to learn my place. I was just a pawn after all and with her being the king of the peerage that her opinion was all that mattered, but that never came. Instead she smiled at me.

"What did you have in mind Issei?"

I was a little shocked at first but I answered her question, "Well, don't get me wrong there are parts to your training program that are great and we should definitely keep. However, all of that isn't enough for most of your pieces to keep up with Riser. I think that for today only we could spend time going over a few key components of devil culture since Asia and I are new devils, but I also think we should spend today analyzing our strengths and weaknesses. We can then make individual training programs for each one of us. It might also help to do some team building type training. Individuals can be strong and hard to take down, but strong individuals who work well together as a team are nearly impossible to stop unless there are overwhelming odds stacked against them."

Rias looked somewhat surprised by my take on our preparation.

"Issei that is a brilliant idea, but what do you have in mind for team preparation?"

"How about we play a game of capture the flag as a portion of our training? It is similar to the rating game. Not to mention that it would give Asia and the others some actual combat experience before our game with Riser. We can decide on teams once we finish training."

Rias seemed happy with my suggestions, "Then it is decided! I shall prepare our strategy for the game. Today we should focus on teaching our new members and learning about each other's strengths and weakness, the three days after that Akeno and I will train you and Asia on how to harness your demonic powers. Once that portion of training is done we can focus on individual training needs for a few days. On our last day of training we can have the team building training."

It was also decided that we would have the day before the match to rest up and heal any fatigue and injuries. Currently, we were in a meeting room inside the mansion learning some key things pertaining to devil culture albeit they were pretty basic things. We learned about the 72 pillars, history of the Gremory clan, the names of the current Devil Kings, and even some details about the rating game.

It was a long lesson in culture but it was beneficial. By the time it was complete it was 8:00pm and so all of us agreed that dinner was calling our names. So Akeno and Asia cooked a delicious feast for the entire Gremory group. We ate quickly and then proceeded back to the meeting room to talk about ways to cover our weaknesses.

Starting out it was a simple meeting. Rias began and she talked about her strength being the power of destruction. Then came her weakness, which she cited that she felt inept in terms of strategy when compared to other kings. We went down the line discussing our faults and our beneficial qualities. Kiba and Koneko were almost mirror opposites, what one found great success with the other seemed to lack in that area. Asia spoke about her ability as a healer and her knowledge of devils' weaknesses and she noted that her lack of battle experience as her greatest flaw. Akeno followed up after Asia. As she spoke I listened intently to what the woman I loved had to say. She spoke about her ability to harness the power of thunder and of her extremely high tolerance for pain.

'Wait…why was she smiling about that?'

She continued by discussing her weaknesses before the entire group. She said her greatest weakness was that she has yet to tap into her greatest power. I could tell that it bothered her that she had yet to unlock her full potential. But she wasn't the only one. It was a minute before I realized that she had finished and that everyone was now staring at me now lost in my own thoughts.

"Well Issei, it's your turn. And if I must say I'm eager to learn more about you" Rias said.

"Yeah Issei, even I don't know much about your abilities," Akeno agreed.

"Ok, well my greatest strength is the fact that I possess the power of one of the two heavenly dragons and I've even attained my Balance Breaker which is Welsh Drag"on Scalemail."

"That is impressive!" Kiba noted.

"Yeah it is kind of interesting if you think about it. Now that I'm a devil I'm sure it will be much easier to maintain my form and fight for a longer duration in balance breaker. On top of balance breaker I'm also fairly skilled with my sword Draconic Flame and I'm a master in hand to hand combat."

"The swordsmanship intrigues me Issei. Do you possess any other useful skills?" Kiba asked.

"Umm, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. But those are only for do or die situations. I'll tell you guys about it before the game in case I feel I need to use them, ok?"

Everyone seemed to respect my privacy on the topic and I was getting up to exit the room since the meeting was concluded. That was until Koneko spoke up and caught me by surprise.

"What about the gift Ddraig spoke of last night? Is that the trick?" She said with a seemingly emotionless face.

"Yeah what is this gift Issei and what about your weaknesses?" Rias asked next.

I was taken aback. Why were they bombarding me with questions all of a sudden? I mean the gift wasn't my ace in the hole. It was more of a burden.

"Come on Ise, you can tell us anything. We're almost like a family here." Akeno smiled.

"Yes Mr. Issei, I'm sure you don't have any real weaknesses. You're so strong! You helped to save me from death." Asia replied in agreeance with Akeno.

This was almost more than I could take. They had no idea that I could be the downfall to the team.

"Come on Issei! Out with it," Kiba yelled teasingly.

I replied back to them in a cold tone, "No, the gift Ddraig spoke of isn't my ace in the whole. If anything the gift is a symbol of my weakness."

Their faces looked shocked by the emptiness in my voice. But I continued to speak.

"It isn't even close to my greatest failure, but yet it is the representation of all of my failures. I can't use it properly and I probably never will be able to use it. It requires me to free my mind and my heart from the chains that bind them, but to do that would require me to forgive myself. And I cannot forgive myself for the suffering I have caused to those who get close to me."

"Oh Issei…" Akeno cried.

I was fighting back my own tears at this but I trudged through nonetheless.

"I told you all that I had contemplated turning down the offer last night. And I had good reasons to do so. I bring nothing but pain and misery to the people I come into contact with. I failed to save both Akeno and Asia initially and it was only thanks to Rias that they were able to live; it had nothing to do with me being powerful or strong. My weakness is that I am weak. I am too weak to protect those around me. I couldn't even protect my family from being ripped from my life. Some Red Dragon Emporer I am, I'm pathetic."

A mix of sorrow and astonishment showed on every persons face. Hell Akeno, Asia, and even Rias were balling their eyes out. I couldn't handle this anymore.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be going to bed." I said.

Rias and Akeno both tried to speak to me. But I was gone. I ran to the room I was staying in and I locked the door. I wanted to be left alone.

 **(Issei, you aren't pathetic. You have so much potential. If only you would allow yourself to be free from the misery you put yourself through. You know-.")**

"Shut it Ddraig! I don't need this right now."

The dragon inside me went silent. I plopped down on the giant bed inside my room and I began to cry.

'Ha, I have potential, what a joke. The only potential I have is the potential to fail.'

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone! It has been awhile and I apologize! Although you may not want to hear it I do have a good excuse for why I haven't updated in almost two weeks! The first being that I had a little bit of writers block, and the second reason and probably more than likely the reason for said block is work! I work at my family's business and we have a relatively decent sized store. But we also have a small staff of about 12 people, so it can get pretty hectic. I have put in almost a 100 hours in at work over the last two weeks due to my cousins going on vacation and other employees being sick, so I've been pretty tired lately. Hopefully you all can forgive me?

If this chapter isn't your cup of tea please don't give up on me. I know there wasn't much going on during this chapter, but the next chapter will be the actual training portion and I will dive more in depth into developing the relationships with the other ORC members. Anyone have any guesses as to what Issei's ace in the hole might be? Here's a hint… it has something to do with his dragon necklace (Reference chapter 1) and it's more about the items ability rather than something Issei was actually born with.

My goal is to start updating on Mondays by 11:00 pm Eastern Standard Time. Next Monday I will try to have two chapters for you to make up for my two weeks off! I plan to finish the training and dive into the actual rating game.

As always thank you for your continued support! I cannot tell you how blessed I feel at this moment. This story has exceeded all of my expectations going into it and I cannot thank my readers enough.

 **One last note before I go! I am looking for one or two beta readers. I want to make this story the best that I possibly can and I am looking for two people who would be willing to look over the story and help me find plot holes, grammar issues, or even just someone who would be happy to listen to ideas I have for the story moving forward and give me an objective opinion on it. If that sounds like something you would be interested in then please send me a private message. I look forward to hearing from potential betas as well as reviews over the chapter!**


	5. Not a Chapter Just an update!

UPDATE 11/29/15

As many of you may know I started writing this story several months back and I have not posted any new chapters to this story. So many of you have followed and or favorited this story and I am so blessed to have the opportunity to use as a creative outlet. Some of you might be wondering why I have gone off the grid these many months and I have an answer for you and that is LIFE. I have been struggling with some real life situations that have delayed me from continuing this story. Several deaths in my family on top of working and going to school full time have really made me put everything on hold.

But not to fret my friends. I will be completing my classes this week and finals will be taken the week after. With my new school schedule coming next semester it looks like I will have a lot more free time on my hands and I will do my best to update more regularly. I would say once I have completed my finals I will go back and read through my story and begin to outline the direction I want this story to go in.

Thank you to all who have been patient with me. I am truly blessed to have received so much positivity from you all. I will try to do you all proud with the updates to come.

Much love and gratitude

-theking5033


	6. Chapter 5: Haunted

Return of the Dragons

Chapter 5: Haunted

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

*I don't own High School DxD or any of the characters.

 **PREVIOUSLY**

"I told you all that I had contemplated turning down the offer last night. And I had good reasons to do so. I bring nothing but pain and misery to the people I come into contact with. I failed to save both Akeno and Asia initially and it was only thanks to Rias that they were able to live; it had nothing to do with me being powerful or strong. My weakness is that I am weak. I am too weak to protect those around me. I couldn't even protect my family from being ripped from my life. Some Red Dragon Emporer I am, I'm pathetic."

A mix of sorrow and astonishment showed on every persons face. Hell Akeno, Asia, and even Rias were balling their eyes out. I couldn't handle this anymore.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be going to bed." I said.

Rias and Akeno both tried to speak to me. But I was gone. I ran to the room I was staying in and I locked the door. I wanted to be left alone.

 **(Issei, you aren't pathetic. You have so much potential. If only you would allow yourself to be free from the misery you put yourself through. You know-.")**

"Shut it Ddraig! I don't need this right now."

The dragon inside me went silent. I plopped down on the giant bed inside my room and I began to cry.

'Ha, I have potential, what a joke. The only potential I have is the potential to fail.'

 _*Present*_

(Issei POV)

I sobbed myself to sleep, but my dreams would not free me from my torment. I saw the lifeless corpses of my parents. The blood seeping from the holes in their heads as their assailants mocked me with sadistic laughter. That moment was ingrained in my memories. The flash of light as the dragon within me had awakened. Images of the carnage that followed as I decimated those who had stolen my life from me appeared followed by the subsequent and soon to be familiar phrase.

 **(EXPLOSION)**

It was at that moment my dream went dark. I was alone, but only for a moment. I could hear voices speaking in hushed whispers all around me. At first the desperate cries were mere whispers in the distance, each second that passed seemed like an eternity to me. I tried to run away but the fear I felt held me in place like glue. The voices grew closer and louder. Once sorrowful hums turned into shrieks of rage with each and every inch they moved. The blackness began to fade until I could make out a figure in the distance. In an instant my attention was shifted from the mysterious figure to a sound that shook my very core.

"Why, Issei? Why? Why, couldn't you have saved us? We could have been a family if you wouldn't have been so slow!" the voice of my mother echoed in my head.

My mother, the woman who loved me before I was even born, was now blaming me for her demise. Tears streamed down my face as my mother's voice drifted away like the wind. My attention turned back to the person inching closer to me.

The figure crept closer to me. Every muscle in my body tensed up as I realized who this person was. It was my father, but yet it wasn't. What was once the face of a proud and happy man was now an angry rotting zombie like shell of the man who gave me life.

My father's lifeless body was mere feet in front of me. The bullet wound still square in his head. His approach was menacing and with every step this creature took the pit in my stomach grew. He finally reached me, his arms stretched out as if he were going to embrace me in a hug. I had hoped he would hug me and tell me that he'd missed me as much as I had missed him. But no such luck befell me. His hands wrapped around my throat like a constrictor would coil around its prey. Pain surged through my body, I felt my consciousness begin to fade as I started to suffocate. And then he spoke, but the voice was a unholy mix of my father and that of a banshee's wail.

"Issei, you have failed us. You were too late! I curse you my son, may you live with our blood on your hands! Suffer until you die and then burn forever in the deepest darkest pits of hell!" my father's corpse screamed at me.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I wanted to save you and mom. I wasn't strong enough. P-p-please, forgive me, I beg of you."

"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE! BEGONE WITH YOU!"

The figure faded away into the darkness. My feet no longer frozen in place allowed me to sprint after him, but once again I was too slow. He was gone.

I awoke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down my face. The morning sun was just now beginning to rise in the distance. I looked at my alarm clock, the time was 5:30 am.

"I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon. Guess I better make the most of the time I have." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

It was time to train.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey all it's been a while. I wanted to let you know that I have taken your suggestions into consideration. Many of you have asked me to take it slower and not rush my chapters too much, so that is what I tried with this chapter. I know it was really short compared to many other chapters I have written, but I felt like this was meant to be a short chapter. I'm a little bit stuck as far as the direction I want to go in. I know many stories follow the DxD story arcs pretty thoroughly, but I'm going to be honest. I want to make this story my own so I'm going to try and introduce some of my own flair here in the next couple chapters. I'll give you a hint… Issei won't be competing in the rating game with Riser.**

 **I genuinely appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten and I'm going to go back and edit some of the previous chapters to make it more realistic and correct some of the spelling and grammar issues that are in them. I'm still looking for a beta reader, so if you feel like you are up to the challenge please let me know. Any criticism on this chapter would be appreciated.**

 **-theking5033**


End file.
